


《黏人精X黏人精》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 20





	《黏人精X黏人精》

《黏人精X黏人精》

民诺

罗渽民X李帝努

腹肌和那个都很硬/罗渽民

耳根子软身子更软/李帝努

*骑上我心爱的小摩托~  
*ooc

一章完

“我做梦了，梦到你了。”

罗渽民和李帝努在房间内因为对话变得渐渐气氛凝固的瞬间，突然就听到罗渽民没头没脑地冒出这句话。

分明他们刚才在讨论争执着什么幼稚的事情，因为罗渽民突如其来的一句话，李帝努忘了他想要说的话。不过也可能是因为他们刚才争执的东西过于幼稚了，和罗渽民独处的时间并不尴尬，他们太常时间呆在一块儿了，就连呼吸的节奏，行走的步调有时候感觉都是一致，但在此时，氛围却感觉和以往有些不同，空气中像是漂浮着什么看不到的东西一样，李帝努莫名稳住了身体轻轻嗅了一下空气，还是一如既往的，并没有什么奇怪的气味。

“哦？是什么梦？”

罗渽民的视线看向他停留了一会儿，李帝努不以为然，罗渽民眼神总是这样带着若有似无的情意，就算在他面前放着是一盆绿植，他也能盯出几分爱意。

“可以和我试试看吗？”

“试试看什么？”

这孩子疯了吗？连话都没有好好回答就说着想试试什么他不知道的东西，李帝努突然想到了什么似的，但又很快否决，嘴巴还是心直口快地忍不住问了罗渽民。

“难道是那方面？”

平时在外人眼中脸皮厚，无论是撒娇还是施展帅气甜蜜笑容信手拈来的罗渽民，难得一见的涨红了脸，发出支支吾吾的声音，不肯说出完整的话，却并没有否认，他拉着李帝努的手不停摇晃，这种撒娇从罗渽民成年后也并不少见，当然他们之间偶尔会被开着玩笑说着像普通恋人的日常般，从幼年时期像是两个皮肤饥渴症的人一样总是会黏在一起，朋友也开玩笑说过：黏人精和黏人精总是黏在一起，成年后坐在一起的时候，李帝努还是下意识的腿就会抬上去放在旁边罗渽民腿间。

但此刻，李帝努马上意识到什么不对似的，坐直摆成正确坐姿，挺了挺直背，有点疑惑：“呀！你疯了吗？”憋在心里的疑问此刻开了口。

罗渽民点点头看着他，喃喃自语似的小声说着，可能是离得实在太近了，此刻他的喃喃自语让李帝努也听得一清二楚。

他说着：“嗯，因为梦到你了，所以快要疯了。”

罗渽民是个很少和他要求些什么的朋友，他们像是彼此的安全区一样，甚至是不用太多话就能知道对方在想什么的关系，在李帝努遇到罗渽民的时候感受到的他，就是会和自己随时随地疯闹的孩子一样，一样都是漂亮容易惹人爱的孩子，所以玩得好也是自然而然的事情，虽然年长四个月，但李帝努在遇到罗渽民的那段时间内心自动把他划分为和他一样的孩子，无论是精神上，还是生理上，罗渽民于李帝努而言，他们都是孩子，只是慢慢开始，长着成年人的身躯罢了。

20岁成年后我们在精神上也不会有什么长进的和变化的，只是会先觉得：啊，已经二十岁了啊。李帝努在内心是这么想过的。

没想到罗渽民会对他提出这样的要求，李帝努一时间不知道用什么表情面对他，但最好的那个朋友，很少提出要求的，小他四个月，那个偶尔像弟弟般的朋友，正和他索要着什么，他没有办法狠下心一口回绝掉。

如果是换成其他孩子和他说着这么不像样的话，早就被他无视了。

“可....可以吗？”罗渽民眨眼对李帝努笑着，由于休假期间罗渽民的脸颊肉了起来，眼睛看着也感觉圆呼呼的，和平时看向李帝努的眼神一样不带任何伤害性，只有胆怯而又深深的爱意无法抑制似的流露出来，是那么柔软而又单纯的孩子啊，虽然他的眼神此刻毫不掩饰地对着李帝努发出渴求。

应该用手帮忙弄出来就行了吧，年轻的男孩总是会有一些莫名其妙的幻想，李帝努心想着自己居然开始帮他找理由了，真的是无语。

他点了点头，换来了同样是皮肤饥渴症般黏人精朋友——罗渽民的甜蜜亲吻，起初罗渽民只是轻轻的吻了一下李帝努的脸颊，很快便往后退去，小心看着李帝努的表情猜测着此刻他是否反感，连呼吸都不敢多呼吸似的，在确认他的表情并没有变得不悦或生气后放松下来，才开始小口呼吸。

难耐的呼吸声此刻就在耳边，李帝努想了想，他们实在靠得太近，而自己完全是第一次碰男人，他神经一绷，但就在刚才他下意识地顺从点头那一刻，已经覆水难收，他不是什么围棋手，但也懂落子无悔的道理。

如今已经无法后悔，李帝努叹了口气，脑子向来很快的他还是一瞬间想到了罗渽民这小子肯定是有备而来的，不然怎么会这么刚好就留他们两个独处的空间。

“我答应你，但如果不舒服，随时记得要和我说哦。”李帝努温和地说着。

已经和自己一样成年了的男孩此刻开心地发出像孩子一样的欢呼，手忙脚乱地拉着李帝努到床边，把李帝努推倒在床上开始解着自己衣服。

罗渽民的身材不错，身体就算是男人看来也是充满诱惑力的那种，乳头的颜色干干净净粉粉嫩嫩的，由于常年只知道在练习室宿舍和舞台上，皮肤白皙，身上都是恰到好处的肌肉分布着，摸起来手感很舒服，长得又挺符合大众审美的，越想越觉得自己其实算是赚了。

但等等，怎么回事？罗渽民怎么开始准备在上他？

李帝努的声音被他顶到变调，原本低沉却又带着几分粘腻的男性嗓音现在因为罗渽民的顶弄开始不停的呻吟，罗渽民纤细的腰身和手臂总是有种脆弱感，此刻手腕正搂着李帝努的颈肩微微颤抖着，下身却没有温柔地放过他。

李帝努小小声用气音骂着罗渽民是狗崽子，王八蛋混小子的声音也莫名的性感。

事后罗渽民问他感觉如何的时候，说实话的也不知道是罗渽民脑子本来就好用，在睡男人这方面也得天独厚，第一次被男人上的滋味并没有李帝努想象的那么难以接受。

“我本来以为是你想让我上你。”

罗渽民一边说他好可爱一边把李帝努搂在怀里抱得更紧，李帝努扯了扯嘴角苦笑着在内心叹气，想着就当做自己不小心摔倒一样，只是一次意外，他们都是幼稚，不成熟的孩子，很快就会被别的地方，别的人所吸引了。

第二天睡醒的时候，李帝努还是稍微斟酌了一下用词和对话，毕竟到底那该死的自尊心就算百年后也会伴随着他深埋在墓穴内，而不是罗渽民。

“我们昨晚什么都没有发生过，不要和别人说。”

罗渽民此刻刚睡醒的表情并没有太大的波动，他的头发乱糟糟的，当李帝努换好衣服的准备离开的时候，他也只是从后面抱着李帝努的腰用清晨勃起的下身蹭了蹭他，意识到李帝努的确想走后便放手没再说些什么。

正当李帝努以为这场绮梦就这么过去，翻篇的时候。

罗渽民对他发来了二次邀约？李帝努皱着眉头盯住手机屏幕上的短信。

“呀！这小子真的疯了啊！”他骂出声的时候，身边的路人还害怕的缩了缩，李帝努向旁边无辜的路人小声道着歉离开了。

上面短短的文字只写着时间，地点和房间号，李帝努推开酒店房门进去的时候，穿着浴袍的罗渽民抱住了他。

“我刚才喝了热可可哦~还吃了葡萄~洗了澡了哦。”

谁要知道你刚才干了什么啊！李帝努是来谈判的，本来他想着不去就行了，年轻男孩的心就像烧红的热炭一样，看似火热通红着，其实晾一晾就凉了，但离时间越近就越有种紧迫压力感，压着他透不过气。

他在来时想着，罗渽民不可能对他硬来的，如果不愿意，他也可以随时离开。

结果被抱在怀里一抬头就看到罗渽民的眉眼，罗渽民的眉目长得十分柔和，他微微圆润的眼睛又适当削弱了他五官的攻击性，高挺的鼻梁和浓眉星目，最要命的还是脸上的笑容。

他的尾音软软的，声音又带着男性特有的低沉魅力，好像此刻李帝努能来是对他来说是一件十分愉快的事。

李帝努原本准备好的话，和随时都能撂下的狠话，现在正如同纸张在碎纸机里面一点点被粉碎，看了罗渽民一小会儿，只说了一句，“我有看到你的短信。”

罗渽民抱着他坐在床上的时候感觉比李帝努还高几公分，李帝努的比例是腰窄腿长那种并没有矮罗渽民多少，但坐着的时候感觉罗渽民总是比李帝努大了一号一样，原本跟在自己身边的孩子已经长大了，那个一声一声叫着李帝努名字的孩子其实一直都没有变，圆圆的眼睛和以前一样，在见到他的时候就睁大了看他，像是小狗一样，湿润着，并不是因为罗渽民在他来之前喝了热可可吃了葡萄还乖乖洗了澡什么的，而是就总是这样湿润着，柔软着，小心翼翼地讨好着李帝努。

李帝努觉得，或许这就是为什么他拿罗渽民没办法。当然如果他再狠心一点，就能把罗渽民狠狠推开，让他滚就行，李帝努知道罗渽民的小脑袋小心肠里面并没有那么九曲十八弯的复杂，他并不是凶猛野兽，就算是凶猛野兽受伤了也一样会去自己的角落乖乖舔自己的伤口。

那孩子原本除了练习和什么时候能站上舞台以外什么都不知道，但是毫无疑问的，这个情况不能再继续下去了，不能只知道顺从着罗渽民，对罗渽民心软。

但为什么他现在又和他上床了？

李帝努迷迷糊糊地想着，他似乎适应性很好，无论被罗渽民怎么弄都是能忍耐的范围内，是罗渽民和他的身体太合得来了吗？

罗渽民没有听到李帝努的呻吟声难免又用力了一点，粗暴了一点，这个烦人的小子又凑上来亲吻吮咬着李帝努的后颈，他似乎有一堆吻吻不尽，又特别喜欢李帝努在他身下发出的声音似得要他叫出来。

此刻李帝努皱着眉头潮红着脸，无用的自尊心又在此刻突然上来了，他的泪水淌个不停，却还是不肯叫出来，偶尔咬着被子哀哀低声叫着，像只雌兽一样被罗渽民用屈辱的姿势后入着。罗渽民就是在那时候突然停了下来，他关切地问着李帝努是不是不舒服什么的。

“不要.....停下来啊，你怎么可以.......怎么突然停下来了。”

李帝努委委屈屈地出声了，总之从那天之后他们仿佛默认同意正式开始了这种关系，罗渽民实在太欲求不满了，是的，每一天，几乎任何合适的时间，任何合适的场合，他都想和李帝努做似的，以至于李帝努总是在罗渽民意志清醒的时候唠叨着，让罗渽民打起精神来，啧啧，肉欲就是这么可怕的东西。

“你去哪里了？”电话那边的人声音微微喘着气，李帝努从他的声音判断着对方周遭的环境。

“怎么感觉湿漉漉的。”

“嗯，我在浴缸里面，想见你了。”

不巧李帝努现在外出中，单独的行程根本无法照顾罗渽民突如其来的索求。

“呀！臭小子我现在在外面出行程啊！”

罗渽民的声音有些虚弱，像是完成了什么事似得，“我会......我会乖乖等你回来的。”

这臭小子，怎么烧红了的炭晾不凉啊？李帝努在内心问着自己，原本的先入为主的想法被罗渽民一点点推翻，不可否认的，他也想要他，想见他。

回国当然还是要回的，该见的人还是要见的，该睡的年轻男孩还是要被睡的。

罗渽民在和李帝努总算有独处的时间，还是略带犹豫似得轻轻地先问了一声，“可以吗？”

得到了首肯后，这个小男孩便变成小野兽一般听不进去其他话了。

对罗渽民这个男孩他拥有善良，真诚，聪明，学习能力强，并且善于包容理解他人等等的称赞仅限于床下，在床上无论李帝努说着不要，停下来吧什么的，都会被他理解成不要停下来似得，罗渽民大多数完全沉浸进去一样，短暂分别数日，这些日子让年轻男孩忍得太久，几乎是半强迫性质的进入了李帝努的身体。

这样热烈的爱意会变得冷漠吗？这样迫切的索求会在某天也会无情的把他推开吧？李帝努不可否认，他是个悲观主义者，即使被抱着，被这么热情的抱着，也无法自制的想着这样那样的想法。罗渽民这个人过于美好，好得没有实感。

“你怎么可以在这个时候分心呢？”男孩的声音低沉着的声音也糯糯的， 

“可能就是......”

李帝努的话还没有说完，就被罗渽民突如起来的举动给打断了，因为罗渽民从他体内拔出，直接挤进他双腿间的阴影，用舌头上下缠裹吮吸了起来，从他喉间还发去暧昧的呻吟。

这时候就真的没有办法好好思考了，李帝努仰着脖子因为突如其来的刺激往后伸展着，结果等他能回过神往下一看罗渽民的脸上居然有痕迹，他哭了。

这真的是一场莫名其妙的性爱，李帝努伸出手擦了擦罗渽民的眼泪，黏人精此刻居然哭了，因为他给的回应不够吗？还是刚才暂时的分心。

李帝努想了想推开了，不顾下身还肿胀问着：“你怎么了？”“是我做错了什么了吗？”

他是个原则性很强的人，就算是在这种难分难舍的场合，即使现在就算是暧昧不清的关系，比朋友更多一点，但比恋人还是不清楚是否能有说出这个人是我爱人的勇气，因为他们彼此之间都不清楚，他们现在还算什么。

现在房间里面的光线并不算太好，虽然罗渽民这个视觉动物总是喜欢开着灯上他，但李帝努总是拒绝，他不知道自己高潮时候的脸到底是什么样子的，很多时候都是希望把房间内的光线尽量减少，只留下床头灯开着，尚能看清对方的脸，也能有做爱的氛围。

罗渽民撇开李帝努放在他脸上的手，李帝努的动作虽然是出于好心，却有点妨碍到此刻他想要做的事情，他垂着眼把李帝努再次按倒回床上，贪婪地大口吞吐着李帝努的性器，却再也不说什么，甚至不似以往连看都不看李帝努一样，专注做着他想做的事情。

李帝努闭着眼，罗渽民绕着他性器打转着的舌头，湿润温暖的口腔，时而不停来回滑动，逗弄着他简直快把他逼疯，在李帝努射出来，还在不应期的时候便掰开他的腿插了进去。

他像是被惹怒般拒绝和李帝努有什么对话，原本在床上为了氛围之类的，罗渽民总是很爱说一些有的没有的。

此刻并不是想要取悦李帝努的情况，罗渽民在取悦他自己，像是发泄式的侵犯着，他开始扯着李帝努的内裤边玩弄着施压着，李帝努这才发现他原来连内裤都没脱全，男孩太急太燥，从一开始进来就是只把内裤扯开到一边就开始操他。

李帝努伸手想把这碍事又让他稍微不适的布料给挣脱掉，往下伸的手却又很快被罗渽民拉起禁锢在他耳边，此刻是罗渽民的主场，要脱也是由他来脱，脱完后罗渽民到处点火的手没有停下来，他执着地玩弄着李帝努的性器，时而用柔软的掌心按压滑动着顶端，前液从小孔不断溢出，黏糊糊湿漉漉的像是玩具一样，并不好玩。

“我到底为什么那么喜欢你呢？”罗渽民像是在问李帝努似的，但又像是在问自己。

“你只是喜欢这个吧。”像是反击似的，李帝努将他翻倒，坐在罗渽民的身上，性器一下子进得更深，让他吸了一口气，罗渽民反而满意的呻吟了起来，像是被操似的，明明现在被进入的是李帝努的体内。

罗渽民揉着李帝努的双臀往他性器上推着，“嗯，就是喜欢这个，简直喜欢得快要死了。”说完便不停地在李帝努开始前顶弄着，李帝努在呻吟中哑然失笑着，眼神慢慢变成溃散起来。

床上的男人诚实地让人惊讶，也什么承诺都可以接受，只要给予一点点的甜头。

李帝努突然推开了罗渽民扯掉他的安全套，又在坏狗狗要咬人前乖乖地把他那话儿插回去，如果他现在放任欲望高涨的罗渽民不管，他什么疯事都能做出来，而李帝努其实是比他更疯一点的孩子，只是看着正常的时间多一些罢了。“射给我.....射到里面来...”

从嘴唇红润着的李帝努嘴里说出这句话很快就让罗渽民疯得更多一些了，李帝努其实喜欢被内射，罗渽民是知道的，清理起来又痛又不舒服的明明不是他而是李帝努，罗渽民还是乖乖带好套了，这个人明明就是在故意惹他发怒发疯，只能说很成功点燃了罗渽民的好胜心和征服欲。

此刻李帝努被操的身体剧烈发抖着，一股一股地射精，闭着眼睛眼神溃散着无意识流泪，小腹湿湿黏黏着混合着的可能是李帝努口中忍不住流出的津液和他的精液。

罗渽民胡思乱想着不如就这么死去算了，要死之前他也想插着李帝努那个湿热紧致的肉穴一起死去，结果还是按照李帝努喜欢想要的方式，像他说得那样，全部泄进了他的体内。

“哼.....”李帝努嘴巴翘得能挂油壶似的，显然一副在生闷气的样子，罗渽民也不甘示弱从鼻间也哼了一声翘着嘴巴，但眼睛还是皱着眉盯着李帝努不肯放。

李帝努又哼了一下，他也哼了一下，很快两个人便和幼稚儿童一样咿咿呀呀胡乱叫着，之后还在李帝努想下床喝水的时候恶作剧一样抱着不让他下床，李帝努顺势又和幼稚小孩一样和他耍赖。

他们俩都有漂亮孩子被娇惯出的一堆臭毛病，即使随着年月增长慢慢改善了，但无论过去多好，只要有一点开始不符合心意，就会开始从自我中心思考开始对着身边的人不停生气。

“你必须喜欢我，一直喜欢我，只喜欢我一个。”

这样才能安心，这样才能不生气。

罗渽民一脸疑惑的看着他，对他说出了。

“我一直都是喜欢你，以后也会喜欢你，就你一个啊？”

估计是从那天开始，李帝努有了和外人坦然表示罗渽民这个人是他的爱人的勇气。

End


End file.
